


One Hell of a Woman

by madamebomb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebomb/pseuds/madamebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night after a hunt, Sam and Jody find exactly what they need. Each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of a Woman

“Thought I was a goner there,” Jody said, looking down at her belt as she unstrapped the row of knives from her waist. Sam sank down onto the bed wearily. “Thanks for rescue.”

“Yeah, well, you saved my bacon, too,” Sam said, watching as she divested herself of the belt, depositing it on the research and weapon-laden table with a dull clunk. His gaze followed her movements, watching as she stretched, working out a kink in her neck.  Sam shifted on the bed, telling himself to look away.

He didn’t.

“Bacon? Is that a cop joke?” she asked, looking up and catching his gaze, a sparkle in her eye, the corners of her mouth quirking up. Sam returned the smile and ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah. Maybe we could get some doughnuts?”

“Mmm. I do like a sugar rush after a hunt. Especially after a vampire tries to take my head off,” she said ruefully, rubbing the back of her neck as she paced in front of the table. She seemed all full of nerves, unable to stand still. He felt the same way.

In fact, he’d been feeling restless ever since she’d called him in to help on the hunt. They’d spent two days in his dingy little hotel room, with its ugly striped wallpaper and don’t-even-ask stains, researching, interviewing witnesses and generally trying to avoid eye contact.

He was having a hard time managing it though, and he was pretty sure she’d noticed. He’d seen her giving him strange looks whenever she caught him watching her.

It was as if she knew what he was thinking.

Like right now, for instance.

“I’ll…uh…head down to the Stop-n-Rob, then…” he said, bolting to his feet. He started for the door, but she stepped in front of him, her hand touching the center of his chest. He looked down at her, her big brown eyes soft in the darkness, her lower lip bitten between her teeth. “Jody…”

“Don’t go.”

“I…”

“I’ve seen how you’ve been watching me, Sam.”

He exhaled, swallowing. There was a husky rasp to her voice, an almost nervous texture to her words that swept through him jarringly, alighting in the corners of his body, burning there like cinders.

“You have?” he managed as she slid her fingertip beneath the button of his blue flannel shirt. It popped open and she looked up, met his eyes and looked away again.

There was a need there though, a need in her gaze like he’d never seen before, banked, ready to blaze if only something would start the spark again. A warm buzz started beneath Sam’s skin as Jody popped another button open on his shirt.

“I have,” she said softly. “I like it.”

“Jody,” he started, reaching up to grab her hand, still her motions. Her eyes came up again, meeting his gaze with her patented no-nonsense frankness. In the time that he’d known her, she’d never been afraid to speak her mind, not afraid  _period_. She’d lost her child twice, her husband, been kidnapped, seen and done terrifying things…but she had never been cowed. He loved her strength.

“I’m tired of being lonely. Aren’t you?” she asked softly and the words flooded through him, seductive, rising up through the adrenaline from the hunt. His heart rate quickened and he breathed in, the scent of her delicious in the still air.

Should he? Should they?

 He hesitated for a moment, and he could see her fear of rejection lurking beneath her expression, but it was not rejection Sam was feeling.

He wanted her.

Sam took another loaded breath, the air in the ratty motel room loaded with unsaid things, with pregnant anticipation. He searched her face, his gaze connecting with the lush swell of her mouth as she bit down on it. There was a tightening in his groin and then a hard rush of physical need slammed through him, making his decision for him. The corners of his own lips twitched.

“Yes.”

And then he reached for her.

* * *

 

Jody gasped as Sam’s arms went around her, pushing her back into the weapon and research-strewn table. The rickety table teetered and then thumped back down as Sam’s mouth claimed hers with a puppy-dog’s eagerness.

His kiss was hot, hard, take-no-prisoners. She knew in an instant that her instincts hadn’t been wrong. He’d wanted her. Had wanted her for a while.

The feeling was more than mutual, much to her chagrin.

She moaned, grasping his collar, pulling herself up against his long length—why was he so damned tall?—and was rewarded with a rough shove back into the table again. Sam’s mouth left hers and she panted, her tongue pushing into the corner of her mouth.

Sam’s eyes followed her tongue for a split second, and then he exploded again, picking her up and putting back down on the edge of the table.

Jody shoved a stack of papers to the floor with one hand, a magazine clip and her knife belt with another. Sam’s hands caught the back of her neck as he surged forward, fitting in between her thighs like he belonged there.

His mouth eagerly slanted down across hers. He tasted hot and salty and she moaned into the dark heat of his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pulling herself up against his hot, hard length again.

Her pulse was pounding in her ears. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. How long had it been?

She couldn’t even remember. Too goddamned long.

Her hands pushed into Sam’s long hair, tangling in the thick strands. She tightened her grip there, tugging herself up off of the table. Sam made a sound against her lips, opening his mouth to hers with an eager press. His tongue drew on hers, rubbing against it with a wet, sensual slide that shot fireworks throughout her body.

Damn, he definitely knew how to kiss. His hands on her waist grasped the bottom of her worn flannel shirt, tugging the ends out of her blood-splattered jeans. She felt his thumbs graze her bare skin and thrilled to his touch.

His hand fouled upon the gun in a holster on her waist. He smiled and quickly stripped her of it, while she grabbed the knife clipped to his belt and did the same. Their weapons clattered against the table.

Grinning against his mouth, she nipped his lower lip and then grasped the edges of his shirt. She ripped it open with a jerk, leaving Sam to gasp into her mouth. Her hands walked up his tattooed chest, feeling every ripple, every exquisitely well-defined muscle beneath her hands. Her nails scratched a little and he made another deep moan that rushed through her body, spiraling into the clenching wetness pooling between her legs.

Sam shrugged out of the shirt and then reached for her again, surging forward and pushing her backwards on the table. Her hands found his hips, her legs wrapping around his with a moan.

 _Yes. I want this._ Need  _this._

Maybe it was the adrenaline from the fight. Maybe it was just that she hadn’t had sex in…well, forever. Maybe it was just Sam. Sexy Sam. With a mind as sharp as a blade and a body like a Greek god… How could she resist?

The age difference didn’t even bother her. Not when his hands were pushing into the seam of her jeans with a promising rub that sent off little jolts through her body. She could feel his cock hardening against her inner thigh. The boy was packing some serious heat.

_Nope. Not bothered by it at all._

She found his waist, her hands circling around and pushing into the back of his jeans, beneath the elastic of his underwear. His skin was hot, hard, clenching as he pushed against her.

Oh, but she could teach him a thing or two…

“Take off your fucking pants,” she said roughly against his ear and was rewarded with a bone-deep shiver from him, followed by a hot flush that rose up his body like a wildfire claiming a forest. Sam kissed her, deep, hard and brief, and then pulled back.

Jody pushed herself up off of the table as Sam kicked off his shoes and then undid his pants. He shimmied out of them so quickly it was like a magic trick. Jody grinned as her gaze fastened onto his hard cock, fascinated by the trail of hair leading to it.

“Ooof,” she said, pulling a salacious grin. Sam’s jaw tightened, his nostrils flaring. He reached for her, but she put out her hand and shook her head. “Sit down on the bed,” she said softly.

Sam swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down, his hair a mess, eyes feverishly bright in the dim light of the lamp bolted to the sagging blue and brown wallpaper.

Sam nodded and sat down hesitantly, his gaze locked with hers as she kicked off her shoes and then stepped forward. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop behind her. Sam licked his lips, letting his gaze travel down her body. There was a glazed quality to his eyes as he watched her unhook her bra.

She let it drop as she came to stand in front of him. His hands lifted for a moment, and then he folded them and put them back on the bed. She knew he wanted to grab her, pull her down onto the bed with him.

She smiled and ran her hands through his thick hair. His eyes closed and his mouth opened, his breathing this side of aroused.

“Take off my pants, Sam,” she said and his eyes snapped open. He leaned forward, kissing her stomach as his hands landed on her belt. He got it and her pants undone within moments. Slowly, he peeled them off of her. She stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

Sam’s hands trailed down the backs of her thighs and then up to her ass, pulling her even closer. His mouth nipped at her navel and she shivered.

The anticipation was killing her. She wanted him. Needed him.

She sank down on her knees in front of him, grasping the back of his neck and bringing him in for a rough kiss that grew wild. When her hand wrapped around his cock, Sam let out a strangled cry, his hips lifting to meet her hand.

She stroked him hard as her tongue tangled with his. He palmed her breasts, sending off little shivers along her heated skin. He was being so gentle…

She didn’t need gentle, didn’t want it.

She tugged hard on his cock, breaking the kiss as Sam shuddered in her hands.

“Jody… I…”

“Do you have any condoms?” she asked raggedly, pre-cum dribbling down her fingers. Sam’s eyes blazed as they opened. He nodded as her hand fell away from him. He reached for his pants and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He slipped out a foil-wrapped condom and then ripped it open.

She took it from him and rolled it on with a practiced motion, biting down on her lower lip as she did so.

“I love it when you do that,” Sam whispered as her fingers lingered.

“I bet you do,” she said with a little laugh, but he grinned and shook his head.

“No, bite your lip. It’s sexy,” he said and then he was kissing her, tugging her up and across his body. Jody wrapped her limbs around him as they turned and twisted in the bed. Sam pushed her down onto her back, one hand cupping her breast, the other pinning in her hip.

“Panties,” she breathed as they came up for air. Sam sat back, bent and then pulled her white cotton panties off with his teeth. She wished she’d worn something sexier now, but Sam didn’t seem to mind.

“Fucking hot,” he mumbled as he pulled them off. She felt hot all over as he put them aside and kissed her inner thigh.

“Yes…”

She fisted her hand in his hair and all but shoved him between her legs. Sam groaned into her wet flesh, his tongue snaking out and jabbing softly as her. Her hips shifted off of the bed, pushing into his face. His hand came up, spreading her open.

“Mmmm…” Sam mumbled and glanced up at her. She bit down on her lip again and her eyes flashed. Then he ran his tongue teasingly along her clit, which quivered and swelled, begging for attention.

He didn’t disappoint.

He definitely knew what he was doing, his tongue circling, teasing, pressing, in all the right ways. Her hands tightened in his hair, pulling it back as she sat up on her elbows, watching him.

“Right there… Oh yes…”

When his fingers pressed into her, she fell back on the bed, lifting her hips, riding the current of pleasure that rolled through her.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes, don’t stop…”

He suckled her clitoris, pulling on it, sending pleasure lacing through her. Her stomach muscles clenched and she lifted her hips in a palpitating rhythm, meeting each thrust of his hand. She was wet, ready…so damned ready…

Everything tightened, without warning, without preamble. Sam brought her over the edge with a slick precision that shattered her. She cried out, her body bowing off of the lumpy hotel bed. She shook in place as he lifted his mouth, kissing stomach, working his way up her body. His fingers were still inside of her, pressing in, stretching her.

“Fuck me. I need you to fuck me,” she breathed as she tugged him to her mouth. She kissed him hard, her tongue darting into his mouth. Then she clamped her thighs on his hips and rolled them both over. His hand fell away from her and gripped her waist as she straddled him.

Sam’s mouth opened, watchingas she put one hand on his stomach and then grasped his cock in the other.

His head dug back into the bed and he swallowed hard, his jaw tightening with a tick. She slid down his length, letting out a little whimper; it felt so damned good.

He was big. Bigger than she was used to, and he seemed to fill her to the brim, jabbing into her somewhere deep and sensitive. She caught his hands as she tightened her thighs. Sam watched her, breathing shallowly, a look on his face that clearly said he was letting her take the lead.

 _Letting her._  She nearly snorted with laughter.

 _Boy, I’ve been in charge this whole time and you don’t even know it_ , she thought to herself and smirked.

Sam saw it and sat up, running his hand up the center of her torso. She caught it and sucked one of his fingers into her mouth.  

“What are you smiling about?”

She let go of his finger and grinned again. Then she circled her hips, causing Sam to choke off a silent moan, his body tensing in response.

“Why do you think?”

She moved then, riding him with a sharp snap of her hips, enjoying every second of it, every hot thrust. Sam moved with her, his hands gripping her, cupping her breasts, her ass. He didn’t seem to care that she was a bit wobbly in places. He didn’t see the stretch marks from her pregnancy, his hands gliding along them with reverence, holding her tightly, lifting his hips to fill her.

Pleasure gripped her…but it wasn’t enough.

He was being too fucking gentle again.

She caught his hands again and pinned them to the bed, leaning forward so that her breasts pressed into his hard chest. She bit down on his stubbled chin. Her hips rolled against his, taking him in deep, long strides.

“Sam?”

“Yeah…?” he groaned as his hands gripped her upper back, one hand in her hair.

“I want you to fucking pound me.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked at her with a fiery… _stillness._  Then, like a shot, he was moving.

He rolled them both over, pulling out of her with a hot, wet motion. Then he grasped her legs, shoving them apart.

And then he was inside of her again. Rough and fast, fucking her deep and hard. The sound of skin on skin filled the decrepit little hotel room and she gasped, grasping handfuls of the thin bedspread. His body pressed in against hers, his hips working like a jackhammer, taking her the way she wanted, the way she needed.

Her hips lifted to meet his as his hands caught hers, pinning them to the bed. Their gazes met as everything inside of her gathered up again, tightening with a hard clench.

She came again, unable to believe it, unable to do anything but clutch him and ride it out. She was still quivering when Sam’s arms wrapped around her, lifting her up off of the bed.

He launched off of the bed, taking her with him. She cried out at the change in positions, his cock buried snugly within her, the weight of her body dragging her down along it, coring her. Her legs tightened on his hips, her arms around his neck.

When he slammed her back against the wall, she didn’t even cry out. Her hands grasped his hair, shoving her face against his neck, nipping his ear.

“Yes…” she panted as he pulled her back. His face was red, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She licked his nose and grinned at him. “Keep fucking me.”

“Yeah,” he breathed, gathering her up, pressing her hard between his body and the wall. He seemed to hold her up easily. Her eyes rolled up in her head as he rubbed against her swollen clit.

His hips rolled against hers with a rough shove.

“More,” she gasped, pushing her head back against the sagging wallpaper. Sam’s mouth attached to her throat, nipping, sucking. “Fuck me harder…”

He let out a rough moan and pulled back so that only the tip of him was inside of her. Then he slammed back home with a hard shove that had her gasping, squirming in his strong hands. Her nails dug into his shoulders so hard she knew she was going to leave marks.

Sam didn’t seem to mind though.

“Jody…”

“YES! FUCK ME!” she gasped and Sam growled against her neck, pushing her hips against the wall with a rough, bruising thrust. “HARDER!”

He complied, putty in her hands, fucking her right into that ugly blue-and-brown stripped wallpaper so hard she was sure she’d be bruised for weeks.

Jody loved every second of it.

She panted against his neck, giving herself up to it, to her friend, her comrade in arms, one of the very few people she trusted in this world.

“Sam…”

His mouth slammed down against hers with a hot, rasping press, stealing the panting moans that had been escaping her. His thrusts became shorter, more erratic. His shoulders stiffened beneath her hands as he slammed home one last time, knocking a strangled cry of pleasure from her, sending her chasing the rabbit back down the hole.

She convulsed, one foot shaking as her nerves went crazy. He groaned into her mouth, deep and flattering, coming with a stiff-limbed stillness that she almost envied.

He pressed her against the wall, his hips still. He kissed her with the same intensity as before and she gave back as good as she got, letting her hypersensitive body come down in little increments. When she finally pulled back, he nuzzled her nose and let out a breath.

“Wanted to do that for a long time…”

“I know you did,” she said and smoothed his hair back. “Good boy.”

A slow grin spread across his face, showing dimples in his cheeks. He looked so boyish then, so utterly handsome. Her heart ached. In another life, in another time…what she wouldn’t have done to get a man like this in her life…

She cupped his face and kissed him slowly. Sam pushed away from the wall, gripping her hips and lifting her off of him. She felt empty all of a sudden, messy, sore and well-fucked. All four sensations were disorienting, being both familiar and alien at the same time. It had definitely been too long.

Her feet hit the ground and they swayed together, still kissing. Finally, she broke it, turning her head to the side. Her legs felt rubbery as she turned away from him, his hands sliding along her body and then dropping to his sides.

She sat down on the bed, pressing her lips together in a thin line.

She should say something. Anything. They’d just had sex, after all. Was it a big deal? Were they going to do it again? Should they?

Her head spun. She’d never done casual sex before…at least, not since college...

Sam cleared his throat and then walked into the bathroom, leaving her sitting on the edge of the bed like an idiot. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on as she heard the toilet flush and then heard him running water in the sink.

She surreptitiously felt between her legs. She was  _definitely_  sore in all the right ways.

A grin crept up her lips as she looked up and saw the dent in the wall where he’d fucked her.

* * *

 

“You dented the wall,” Jody said as he walked out of the bathroom. Startled, he followed her gaze, his eyes widening as he saw the dent. It broke up the line of the striped wallpaper, making the whole thing look even sadder and uglier than before.

“Huh,” he said, the corners of his mouth pulling down as he shrugged. “I think it improves the place.”

“You definitely know how to leave your mark,” Jody said warmly and he looked down at her, seeing the way she was watching him through sleepy eyes. He’d taken off the condom in the bathroom and now he was completely naked, standing there before her. He tried to feel self-conscious, but the appreciative glint in her gaze made it impossible.

Jody had put on her shirt, but hadn’t bothered to button it. He could see the deliciously enticing slopes of her soft breasts through the gap in her shirt as she sat on the edge of the bed, biting her lip again. He felt his groin tighten. She was so sexy and he had no idea if she even knew it.

 _Then again_ , he thought as he recalled how she’d bossed him around,  _maybe she does._

He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on as Jody started looking around for her bra. He sat down on the other bed then, watching as she pulled on her clothing. She was chewing on her lip again as she tugged her jeans back on, then her shoes.

He knew that she was going to leave, and that he was going to drive back to the bunker in the morning. Back to Dean, back to the hunt. There wasn’t much to say; they’d had sex. Wall-denting, fantastic, surprising sex. But nothing else would ever come of it. They both knew that.

Still, he felt he ought to say something…

“So…uh…what was that?” he finally managed as Jody turned to him, her hands dropping away from the buttons on her shirt. Her cheeks were pink, her short brown hair tangled from his hands.

 “That was…exactly what I needed,” Jody said warmly, stepping close to him. He reached out, grasping her hips and pulling her toward him. Her hands cupped his face as he looked up at her. “Thank you, Sam.”

A little smile played along his lips. “It was definitely my pleasure, Jody.”

She bent and kissed him on the forehead, but he caught her as she pulled back, kissing her long and deep. Her hands slid into his hair as his hands cupped her buttocks. She finally broke the kiss, smiling down at him.

“Until next time, Sam.”

“Next time?”

“You bet your ass, next time,” she said and pulled out of his arms. And with that, she grabbed her discarded weapons from the floor and walked out. She didn’t look back.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, the scent of her perfume lingering, her taste on his lips. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He stared at the dent in the wall, dazed.

“That’s one hell of a woman,” he said with a grin.

_(end)_


End file.
